vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiz Arrior
Summary One of the main protagonists of Bravely Default. The "Miracle Man" who survived the collapse of his hometown, Norende, Tiz is haunted by the fact that he is not only the only survivor but the fact that his younger brother perished in the collapse. He assists the Wind Vestal Agnes Obliges in hopes of finding some piece of mind and a place to go back to. Kind, mild-mannered, and down-to-earth, he serves as the core of the group and the voice of reason in most situations. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 5-A to 2-C Name: Tiz Arrior, The "Miracle Man", Warrior of Light Origin: '''Bravely Default '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 19 (16 in the Japanese Version) Classification: '''Human/Celestial Bearer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Additional abilities from the Asterisks including but not limited to: Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Expert Marksman, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Attacks and Nullifcation of attacks, Damage Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, High-Low Regeneration, Can revive downed allies, Can inflict a variety of status ailments, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Stat Amping, Can inflict instant death, Time Stop with Bravely Second, Can survive in extreme conditions (such as those of the Infernal Realm), Has either extreme luck or mental powers that can help him completely avoid fights or provoke them, Can attack up to 4 times at once with BP. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level (he and his friends defeated Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, who have crushed mountain ranges and created canyons and ravines in their clashes) | Large Planet level to Multi-Universe level (Fought and defeated Ouroboros, who was capable of destroying entire timelines and was planning to break into the real world, later defeated Providence, Ouroboro's equal and the engineer of the events of the first game), Some attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells and has fought on par with all of the Jobmasters) | Massively FTL+ '(Scaled from Ouroboros, Providence and Yuu) 'Lifting Strength: Athlete level (Comparable to Agnes Oblige) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ | At least Class XMJ, possibly Universal (helped to defeat Ouroboros and Providence) Durability: At least Mountain level (tanked attacks from Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana) | Large Planet level to Multi-Universe level (Tanked attacks from Ouroboros and Providence) Stamina: Superhuman+ (has survived gauntlets of battle against powerful foes like the Jobmasters and helped to defeat Ouroboros after defeating Airy) Range: '''Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic '''Standard Equipment: Varies depending on job, generally depicted in the Freelancer, Thief, Black Mage, and Vampire jobs. Intelligence: A farmboy who's rather naive and had never left his hometown prior to the events of the game. Nevertheless he is resourceful and picks up new crafts quickly, gradually becoming experienced enough to master all of the Asterisks and even defeat ancient beings like Ouroboros in combat. Weaknesses: Can only equip a certain number of abilities at once, limiting his options. Equipment effectiveness is restricted by job selection. Extremely reckless at times, particularly when young children are involved, he is left vulnerable to 4 consecutive attacks from his opponent if he abuses his BP. Key: Base |''' Composite Tiz and Bravely Second''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bravely Default Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Final Fantasy Category:Cosplayers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Square Enix Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Wind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users